User blog:Kickinfan321/KICKIN IT IN CHINA PART 3
With another plane jolt kim falls onto jack Kim mutters to herself stupid plane jolts while she blushes jack blushes but mainly smirks kim rolls of jack and onto her back Kim: How did donna get onto this plane Kim: oh wait dont bother awnsering that i know the reason....She is rich and she loves you Jack: True and who can resist me kim whispers to herself and she has a dad Jack: yes he is rich and yes no one can resist me ( kim rolls her eyes) Jack:and wait what did you just whisper to yourself Kim: nothing Jack: kim tell me Kim: there is nothing to talk about Jack: kim... Kim: MY DAD IS DEAD AND MY KIM HAS CANCER HAPPY NOW YOU KNOW jack just stands theren shocked Kim: i'm sorry Jack: no i am sorry i didnt know a tear falls down kim's cheek Jack goes up to kim and rubs of the tear gently with his thumb Jack: heyheyheyhey Kim: just puts her head down jack pushes her head up gently with his hand under her chin Jack: You know i am here for you and i will never ever leave your side Jack takes out his hand and says okay? Kim puts his hand back down and hugs jack and whispers in his ears promise? Jack whispers: promise Jerry see's them and says Jerry: woooooh kick prevails!!!!!!! jerry starts dancing and the top part near the stairs but instead while he dances he trips over the banister onto the 1 foot height wise mat kim and jack: jerry The run over to him Jerry: that was swag yo kim and jack both chuckle then kim hears someone saying kimmy Kim looks up to see her brother Kim: dylan what are you doing here Dylan: your sensei said i could come on but i was at the last minute Kim: your suppose to be looking after mom dylan: moms friend catherine came over and decided to look after her mom told me to come with you and surprisingly she had already packed my bags Kim; moms alright though right Dylan; yea why it's not like she has a disease right Kim: yea of course Kim: YO DONNA LETS HAVE OUR CHEER OF NOW SO THAT I CAN KICK YOUR ASS AND GET ON WITH BETTER THINGS. doona: GET READY KIM YOUR GOING DOWN kim and donna walk off their seperate ways to get ready and the rest of the guys prepare space and music etc. Kim comes out with her cheer uniform the boys jaw drops then milton says...i have a girlfriend i ave a girlfriend kim: close your jaw boys you will catch flies Donna: hold on just trying to find my suit Kim: hurry up donna Donna: whatever Kim's eyes fall on dylan Dylan smiles Kim: i thought i put u in bed mister dylan: but im not tired Kim; just because mum isnt here dosent mean you can pass your bed time Dylan: fine i will go to bed but just one question and a favour Kim; fine Dylan: will you sing me the lullaby that mom use to sing to you but now sings to me...pleeeeease The guys: awwwwww All eyes fall on kim Kim: fine Dylan: thanks kimmy and kim? Kim: yea... Dylan: does mum have a disease everyones eyes open wide Kim: dylan we will talk about this later and why do you ask Dylan: because wheni said that it is not like mom has adisease or something you stuttered yea and when you stutter it means your hiding something or lying Kim pauses dylan: i am not going to bed without an anser Kim gives up and kneels down Kim: i know we have kept this from you for a long time....but.... Jack: kim you dont have to Kim: i do i have to tell him sooner or later Dylan; what... Kim: Dylan...mum has cancer everyones eyes open in shock dylan: no....no...NO Kim: dylan Dylan: NO SHE WILL NOT DIE ON US LIKE DAD DID Dylan runs of and kim shouts after him but dylan keeps running to his room kim starts to run after him but jack stops her and the rest of the gang do and say give him some time Kim: this is all my fault Kim breaks down and the guys comfort her eventually kim says Kim; i cannot let donna know she will tell the whole school The gang agree Milton: we will be there for you kim Eddie: always Everyone promises kim smiles: thanks guys Kim: i will be back i just need some time i will be out when donna's ready it should give me enough time Rudy and bobby: sure 5 minutes later donna and kim come out at the same time Kim: you can go first i mean it is always idiots first donna: we will see who the idiot is when we see whose won kim: gladly oh and donna try not to trip with your make up i mean it probably just weighs you down donna gives kim a glare and kim just smiles music goes on donna starts but falls to the ground Rudy: remeber you have three goes Donna trys again but when she attempts to do the splits she fails donna tries again but fails again Donna: grrrr Kim: let me show you how it is done Kim starts of with 1 summersault the and half turn in the air and lands with the splits she goes into a rolly polly then stands up and and does 2 cartwheels then she clears space and does 5 flips and 2 carwheels then 2 flips then jumps into the air and does the most impossible move and lands on her feet Rudy: the winner is obviously kim donna: uuggghhhh you got lucky crawford you maybe good at this but we will see how good you are at singing tomorrow donna walks of Kim: challenge accepted everyone laughs and cheers on kim they put her down and when it is uteer silence kim hears sobbing everyone looks to see dylan dylan: kimmm ( he runs to kim and hugs her) Kim; we will get through this together Dylan: promise? Kim: promise Milton: fake coughs Kim rolls her eyes smirking and says come here The all hug then bobby joins in and hugs as well then everyone says cant...breath bobby lets go and they all collapse into laughter end of chap plz review hope you liked it Category:Blog posts